


Inkling's Books

by homosexual-ET (Homosexual_et)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, based on a real bookstore I visited a few years back and really want to go to again, farmers market and bookstore fluff, keith is totally a hot cocoa guy, probably ooc at least a little, shiro and adam and romelle and coran are mentioned, you can't change my mind on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_et/pseuds/homosexual-ET
Summary: Something about the day screamed ‘explore’. Maybe it was the late fall weather, with low hanging clouds, a brisk breeze, and the general absence of people. Maybe it was all three. All Keith knew was that it was a perfect day to go outside.New in town, Keith decided to take a walk and check out the historic downtown area of Altea, maybe pick up a present for Shiro, maybe pick up a new friend.





	Inkling's Books

Something about the day screamed ‘explore’. Maybe it was the late fall weather, with low hanging clouds, a brisk breeze, and the general absence of people. Maybe it was all three. All Keith knew was that it was a perfect day to go outside. It had been forever since he was able to take a calming walk. As he turned away from his apartment window, he grabbed his coat and wallet, then made his way to the lobby. With a nod at a neighbor he made his way out. 

Immediately, his hair was blown away from his forehead. Unlike the rest of the population, Keith closed his eyes and let the breeze wash over him. It was such a different feeling than the dessert, where life was hot and dry. Here, he could feel the threat of a true snowfall. Welcomed it even. Once the wind dulled, he began his trek to the old historic downtown. The small businesses and baby farmer’s market were the perfect place to spend the afternoon and start to get to know his way around. He passed a bank, the police station, and some sports shop before he was able to find the few farmer’s stalls. Some guys were selling their last batch of tomatoes, some pie pumpkins, and some homemade apple butter. 

_ That would make a nice gift for Shiro and Adam. They can’t get enough of apples,  _ Keith thought. Out loud, he asked the men, “How much for 2 jars?”

As the guy starts to reply, Keith hears behind him, “Seven fifty, dude. Though I suggest getting more than two, ‘cause they stop selling apple butter this week. A damn shame, since Hunk knows I am addicted to that stuff.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Keith sees a man about his age, covered from head to toe in winter apparel, with a Starbucks drink in his hand. He was still talking, but everything cut out when Keith saw his eyes. The brightest blue he had ever seen rested in those eyes, sparkling without any sun, full of mirth and amusement.

“Dude.”

_ That color should be illegal. _

“Dude?”

_ Seriously, how are his eyes that deep? _

“Like, I know I’m attractive and all, but I didn’t think I’d break someone, Hunk!”

_ Wait, what?  _ Shaking himself out of his spacing, Keith turned back to the guy running the table.

“Lance, you didn’t break him. See,” the person who Keith assumes in Hunk points at him, “He probably wasn’t expecting someone behind him answering his question.”

‘Lance’ turns toward Keith, “Well, what do you say stranger? My good looks broke you, didn’t they,” he chuckled.

Scowling, Keith bites out, “No. Just didn’t expect a marshmallow behind me.” He turned back to Hunk, ignoring the squawk of indignation beside him, and dug out his wallet, “So seven fifty?”

“Hunk, charge him double! I am not a marshmallow!”

“Buddy, literally all I can see of you is your eyes. He’s got a point. And, yes, seven fifty.”

Keith gave the cash to Hunk, accepting the quarters in change. 

“Let me get those wrapped up for you!” Hunk says with a grin. “Keep Lance company while I grab some paper from my truck.”

After a glance sent to Lance, Keith just turned around, and leaned against the table.

Pouting, Lance asked, “What’s your name, stranger?”

“Keith.”

“Keith, huh? You wouldn’t happen to know Shiro, would you?”

Keith turned toward Lance brows pinched, “Yeah…”

“Cool! Are you going to his housewarming later? I still have to find a gift for him and Adam. It isn’t a true housewarming without a present! I was thinking about stopping by Inkling’s later to grab one of those old recipe books. I’ve seen a few that are from other countries, so hopefully they have one from Japan or the Philippines. Something that gives them a taste of home, you know?” Lance rambles on. 

“Wait, what’s Inkling’s?” 

A clink on the table stops Lance’s reply. 

“Inkling’s is Lance’s favorite spot in town. You said you were Keith, right? New in town, brother to Shiro, Keith?” Hunk 

“Uhh...Yeah?”  _ Wow, that smile could blind the sun. _

“Cool! I guess I’ll see you later. But, uh, if this was for Shiro, you might want to find a different gift for tonight. I’ve sold probably fifteen jars of my apple butter to him and Adam in the last two weeks. I think they are going to overdose on it,” Hunk whispered the last part conspiratorially. 

With a grimace, Keith replied, “Yeah, it was. They are sluts for apple anything. Guess I’ll keep these for Christmas then. Thank you. Hunk, right?”

“Right! They’ll love it for Christmas! Especially since I move to only pumpkin butter soon!”

A grin took over Keith’s face. “Now that is something I can buy fifteen of in two weeks.”

Lance decided that now was the time for him to reenter the conversation, saying, “Yeah? Well if you like pumpkin, you should try Hunk’s pumpkin bread!”

“Just because you want the pumpkin bread doesn’t mean you can use Keith to get me to make it, Lance!”

“But Hunkybear!” Lance whined, “Pumpkin bread is life!”

“He’s not wrong, Hunk. Pumpkin anything is life. Thanks for the apple butter, and I guess I see you guys later tonight? Anyway, it was nice to meet you.” Keith turned to walk away, it was a day to explore and he had more he wanted to see. He starts on his way, but only makes it a few stall down before steps come up behind him.

“Wait, Keith!” 

He stopped and turned.

“Come to Inkling’s with me! Hunk said you just moved here, so let me show you the best bookstore and coffee shop we have. They have the best home brewed drinks and we can pick up something for Shadam!”

As Keith walked again, he asked, “Shadam?”

“It’s their ship name! Y’know? When you combine two names into one for people in a relationship? The other option was Adashi, but I like how you can say Shadam like Sha - Damn and it sounds like you’re cursing them.”

“Did Shiro come up with that? I feel like he did.”

“Nah, I did! But he likes to claim he did,” Lance exclaimed, rolling his head toward Keith, “So, when did you move here? I thought Shiro said his brother wasn’t coming until Thanksgiving.”

“I moved in a few days ago. Thanksgiving is next week, you know.”

“Oh. Shit. Mom’s gonna kill me! I haven’t let her know I can’t make it back home during the break! Cuba is too expensive a trip right now!” he shrieked, hair tugged tight.

“Woah, woah!” Keith reached up and removed Lance’s hands from his hair, “I’m sure she’ll understand!”

“I was supposed to let her know last week! And I’ve been ignoring her calls! I’m a dead man!” he wailed. “Keith, I need a favor.” 

Keith hummed noncommittally. 

“Please bury me under Inkling’s. I want to haunt my favorite place. Then I can still visit during the Tolkien event in January.”

“I’ve known you for a half an hour, and you are already more drama than I can handle.”

“You take that back!”

“Not a chance,” Keith deadpanned.

“Well, you...you have a mullet, so ha!”

“What? It just grows like this! I do not have a mullet!”

Lance cut himself off and grabbed Keith’s arm. “Keith! We’re almost there! C’mon!” 

Keith was pulled along to a shop with a red awning and black ink splatter, with the words “Inkling’s Books and Coffee Shoppe,” in the center. The apple butter knocked into his legs as they came to a stop.

Bouncing up and down, Lance announced, “This,” he swung out his arm, “is Inkling’s! The best spot in town!”

Behind the windows held a display with a light colored rocking chair, two dark chairs, and an eclectic array of hardbound books. Flyers hung, advertising events to come, and pictures on the wall suggested a quaint interior. 

“C’mon! Let’s go in! You have to meet Allura!” Lance continued to pull Keith into the building. “Allura! My beautiful princess! I brought a new person!”

Someone shuffled in the back.

“ _ Lance! _ ” a woman’s accented voice flew out of the back, “What did I tell you about yelling in my store. And stop calling me princess, you know Romelle gets all jealous when you do.” A woman with pristine white hair, and dark skin with pink tattoos under her eyes walks out with a smirk. “On second thought, when she gets jealous it is adorable, so continue as you were.”

Practically vibrating with laughter, Lance introduced Keith, “Allura, this is Keith, Shiro’s brother, owner of a mullet. Keith, this is Allura, the most beautiful lady in all of Altea.”

Allura turned to Keith with a smile and held out her hand, “Hello Keith, I’ve heard so much about you from Shiro and Adam!”

Keith looked at her hand, and slowly shook it, “Nice to meet you, too. Shiro’s told me about you.”

“All good things, I hope. Please, look around. Lance, I must go see Coran downstairs, so bring your purchase there when you’re done!” Allura left them to browse.

Keith turned to look at the store. It was quaint, as he suspected. The lights were dim, and the space clean. Bookshelves were arranged with little rhyme or reason, but the books themselves were meticulously ordered. He saw a section dedicated to local authors, and one for ancient books. There was a small display with holiday books, and even one for Halloween; though the day was over. Every so often, there would be a book on displayed on a shelf. 

Lance had moved on to look at some of the books in the New Arrivals section. 

“Hey, is there anything that you think you want to find? I know my way around pretty well, so I could try to help you out.”

Jumping out of his observations, Keith looks at Lance. Lance had taken off his hat and scarf, showing his golden brown skin, slightly curled hair, sparse freckles, and those brilliant blue eyes.

_ Shit, I am so gay. _

“Are you now?” Lance purred.

Keith froze, “Wait, I said that out loud?”

“You did, indeed! With this revelation, want to hang out until the housewarming party later? See if that mullet and I are compatible? Cause you, ma dude, are hot as hell, and I was going to try and ask if you were any sort of gay, but now I don’t need to. And I’m rambling. So do you want to?” he asked with a slight quiver. The small sign of nervousness gave Keith a little confidence. 

“Sure. But only if we go and get some hot cocoa first.”

“Alright!” Lance exclaimed, with a smile that somehow out beat Hunk’s.

_ What did I just get myself into? _

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda just came to me today when my class got cancelled due to nobody knowing how to drive in a half inch of snow. It is based on an essay I had to write about the bookstore I want to go back to. I mean, I was supposed to actually visit it for the essay, but it was closed on my days off so I couldn't. I used the website and facebook page to spark my memory, so I hope the descriptions are decent, at least. Let me know what you think!


End file.
